


The Team Instinct Rally

by FightTheThorn



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, Pride, Speeches, Team Instinct, rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark sets up a rally to motivate his team and inspire them despite all the team rivalry. Candela and Blanche are there to support him along with other friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Team Instinct Rally

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fell in love with Spark, and I thought he'd probably make a speech or something and he could be super motivational. I tried to really get that through, and I hope I did. I didn't write it, but I thought there might be some Pokémon team rallies for Team Mystic and Valor. Just because we all are rivals doesn't mean we can't act sensibly. I really loved the idea of Blanche and Candela coming to the rally and supporting Spark. I assume Spark would do the same. 
> 
> They are friends, after all.
> 
> In case you were wondering, Surge is one of my first OCs for Pokemon Go. I've got a few others and they'll probably make some appearances throughout the stories. Surge has quite a few friends in Valor and Mystic, so expect to see some of that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think of it. :-)

The rally was filled with Team Instinct Pokémon Trainers. They'd occupied a park for the event where Spark, their Team Leader, would speak to them. It was the first rally after the initial joining phase. Of course, they were still accepting members, but Spark wanted to stand up and gather everyone together... 

He hadn't expected such a large turnout. The entire park was filled to the brim with other players toting insignia or paraphernalia to support their team. The crowd was a sea of yellow. 

Spark grinned, looking around at the crowd behind the stage curtain. They were few in number... but here they were. It certainly boosted his energy to see everyone talking with one another and here to see their leader.

Spark turned to Blanche and Candela standing close by. Candela folded her arms, but she beamed. Blanche, cool and collected, also smiled at Spark. 

"We told you there'd be a lot of people, Spark." Blanche murmured, gesturing to the group. "The numbers don’t lie. Although your group may be small in comparison, you still have many people who chose to join your team. Your words will reach them. I'm sure of it."

Candela reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, grinning and giving him a thumbs up. "Speak from the gut! Don't hold anything back!" 

Spark looked from Blanche to Candela and smiled too. "It's time they heard from their leader."

They both nodded and watched as Spark turned on his heel and walked out onto the stage. 

The crowd roared. The sound was deafening. Many people raised their hands high, members did the team sign, and offered cheers for their leader. Soon everyone was chanting his name as he walked up, their voices together. Their voices chanting his name as one.

He allowed it for a few moments before raising his hand. The crowd fell quiet in a few seconds. Spark waited until it was silent. 

"Team Instinct. I welcome each and every one of our members to this rally and to our group. Many of us have waited too long for this opportunity to become Pokémon Trainers. We will leave no one feeling unloved or unappreciated." Cheers once again filled the air and then subsided. Spark grinned. "I want to thank all of you for coming. As you're no doubt aware, we are the underdogs. I was afraid this rally would be few people even though I know the true numbers. It fills me with joy to see you all here today." Spark looked around at all the faces in the crowd, pride welling up in his chest. "Team Instinct is about nurturing a Pokémon's base instincts. From birth they have strength, tenacity, and intellect. We, as trainers, help them grow as individuals. We help them gain confidence in themselves and help cultivate their prowess and skills. We let them know they can use their own judgement, their own power, tap into their own abilities. In the split second where we cannot tell them _what_ to do before it's too late, they _know_ they can react. By letting them obtain their own individuality, we too are growing as trainers. It's a partnership. We do not own Pokémon. Our power comes in our bond with them and if we grow alongside them, we will be victorious. They have the power, they have the knowledge, they are strong. And we are too. As Team Instinct, we go hand-in-hand with our Pokémon and stand up against any foe. We are **strong**." The crowd erupted with cheers once more, going for a minute or two before Spark finally raised a hand to quiet them once more. "I would like to address the inner-team quarrels and rectify some falsehoods. Some members of the teams have taken it on themselves to put down others and even harm them. We all love our Pokémon. We all are trainers. We all are people. So, we should treat each person like family. The joy we feel when catching Pokémon, raising them, training them... we're all feeling this regardless of our team affiliation. So help each other and stand together. Finally, stand up against the people who call us 'paste eaters' and stupid. There is no reason to take insults from another person. Our Team is not stupid. Our Team is amazing, strong, dedicated, powerful, and we are strong. Together. As a team." The crowd screamed and shouted, cheers filling the air. Spark could feel it like a bulldozer hitting him in the chest. 

Spark raised his hands and held his hands in the pose of his team. He could feel everyone joining him as he shouted, "TEAM INSTINCT."

\---

He walked to the back of the stage. Blanche and Candela hugged him the moment he stepped out. Spark hugged them back with extra vigour, and they stood there for a few minutes. 

"Very well done." Blanche complimented, pulling back.

Candela pumped her fist in the air and turned the hug into a one armed one. "Yeah! I'm not Team Instinct and I STILL felt all the good vibes!" 

Spark grinned, nodding. "I still feel like there was more to say." He listened to the cheers on the other side of the stage. He put a hand to his heart and closed his eyes. "I hope they could feel what I didn't say."

"They did." 

He raised his head and watched Blanche for a moment. "Thank you."

"Now, go mingle!" Candela pushed Spark a little toward the stairs backstage. "Go talk with your team."

Spark grinned. "Yes, ma'am!" He rushed toward the stairs, jumped the steps to the bottom, and ran around to the front. Cheers again rose as they saw him come around the corner.

Blanche and Candela watched him go and paused. 

"We can't always help the competitiveness of our teams." Blanche mused, letting out a heavy sigh. "We won't be able to stop those 'paste' comments." She frowned. 

Candela nodded soberly. "We can't help the team rivalry... which is both bad and good." She looked at Blanche and smiled a little. "I think Spark's team is strong enough to handle it with Spark as a leader. Not much phases him." 

Blanche nodded. "If we don't watch out, Spark could come from behind and change the game." She smiled as well. "Team Instinct will be interesting in the future." Blanche made for the stairs and started down them. "I think it's time to go and set up some meetings to discuss the newest information and updates to ‘Pokémon Go.’ With all our rallies finished, I think it's time we start cultivating our members, don't you think?"

Candela's mouth pulled into a wide grin. "I won't lose. To you or Spark. Friends and colleagues we may be, but we're all rivals too!" She moved into a fighting stance punching the air a few times. “Our rivalry makes me work harder and better!”

"Neither of us will lose to you easily." Blanche's eyes became as cool as ice, determination reverberating in her voice.

"I count on it!"

\---

"Surge!" Spark bounded over and hugged his friend. "I'm so glad you could make it!" He pulled back, his eyes sparked with electricity. "Can I see your Pokédex? I want to see how much progress you've made since the last time we spoke." 

Surge chuckled, pulling his Pokédex out and handing it to Spark. “I’ve evolved quite a few of my Pokémon recently.” He took a moment and looked around at the crowd surrounding them while Spark clicked through Surge’s Pokédex. Everyone chattered loudly discussing the speech, their Pokémon, or their progress. “It was an awesome speech, Spark.” 

Spark looked up from the Pokédex and his eyes softened slightly. “Really?” 

“Really.” Surge nodded seriously, but allowed a genuine smile to come through. 

He smiled down at the Pokédex and nodded a few times. “Already level 30 and caught 125 Pokémon. I remember when you were level 5 and you came in to sign up. You were one of the first people to join Instinct, y’know? You listened to us all pitch our teams, you took a minute or two to think it over… you were so serious. And now here you are.” Spark pulled him into another hug, holding him tightly. “Thank you for joining the team and becoming my friend.” 

Surge hugged back. “We’ll be the best we can be.” 

They broke the hug and Spark looked through the Pokédex and at the medals Surge won. “You’ll be one of the elite members soon. We’ll have to set up a meeting with the others and discuss the next event.”

“Event?” Surge blinked. “What event?” 

His smirk turned sly. “You’ll find out if you keep making progress like this.” Spark handed back the Pokédex and pat him on the shoulder. “Hey, you have my number, right?”

Surge rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve got your number.”

“Don’t hesitate to call or send me a text, alright? I’m here for you.” He pat Surge’s shoulder.

“You know it, Spark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Spark, Candela, Blanche, or any of the Pokemon franchise. However, I do own Surge.


End file.
